warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brindleface
Style Concerns Current * Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm needs to be expanded. * Needs Battles of the Clans history. * Needs a few quotes. Dunno who added them, but they exist now. Rubytail 21:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Old * No spoilerend was used.Eu * Appearance section should be turned into spoiler-free intro. * Correct usage errors in Char Template.Eu * The history needs to be divided by book. * History needs to be completed * ItW history contains opinions, remove * Family needs citations. Whitestorm17 13:49, March 13, 2010 Comments It revealed on Warriorcats.com that Whitestorm is Brindelfaces mate and the father of Ferncloud and Ashfur 15:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Jedichic1998 Also, forgive me if I'm wrong, but the "History" part doesn't look to me like the Wiki standards. I am currently rereading the entire series, and if this isn't updated by the time I've reached Dangerous Path, I'll do it. Eu Where did it say Whitestorm was her mate?Also,where did it say she had four kits,not just Ferncloud and Ashfur?--Jayfeather113 01:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Brindleface had 2 unnamed kits, both of them died (i think) of sickness, her remaining kits are Ferncloud and Ashfur, and fostered Cloudtail. I reread Fire and Ice and Fireheart mentions that Cloudtail couldn't replace her dead kit... and earlier it was said she had another kit --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh thats right Frostfur said to fireheart that Brindleface had lost 2 kits through the night and im sure it says somewhere that Whitestorm is her mate i think Fernpaw or Ashpaw say something im not sure though [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 20:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Whitestorm wasn't Brindleface's mate, it's just another error on the warriorcats.com site.AppleTree 09:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ok also is'nt she a brown tabby in allegiances its says she is a tabby im reading the first series again so will tell you if i find anything to say whether she is brown or Grey [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 18:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) she is definitly brown not grey all grey cats it doesnt say tabby just grey and the brown ones are tabby or pale/dark tabby [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 16:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She's not brown. She's gray because (1) her two kits were grey, Ferncloud and Ashfur, and (2) it wa mentioned that she was grey several times. I can get refs, heavenily.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Vicky confirmed Brindleface and Redtail mated and had Sandstorm but how could ashfur like her if they were sept siblings and howd theyd get sandstorms colour If Redtail and Brindleface had Sandstorm how could Ashfur think of becoming mates with his NIECE GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Stonestar 20:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Well, Birchfall and Whitewing are second cousins... but that's way different than becoming your niece's mate. --Rainwhisker 15:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) but if Robinwing and Fuzzypelt had dustpelt and ravenpaw then dustpelt would have mated with his half niece or niece, ferncloud You all seem to be forgetting 4 important things: 1) Inbreeding does not occur in individual cats, so since warrior cats have no distinct breed (and therefore a large genepool) it shouldn't matter anyway. 2) Cats have no way of making written records, so they cannot keep track of their ancestory. 3) Real cats mate with kin all the time. Put simply: they don't care. 4) It is written nowhere in the books that same-blood relationships are frowned upon by clan cats, thus proving 3#. Emberstarfireclan 19:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Redtail is also Ashfur and Ferncloud's father. YES, he died in Into The Wild, but they were also born in this book. So Redtail logically fathered them before he died. In Rising Storm it also says that Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit are Whitestorm's first kits. Are you serious, that stupid website hasn't even updated, and it has been proven wrong several times, also, that would mean whitestorm had 2 mates, brindleface and willowpelt, and sorreltail is his kit, that would make sorreltail and brackenfur cousins, which it has nvr said that they r kin-- 19:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle As long as they aren't mating with the siblings they share both parents with, it doesn't really matter if they are related, because based on the family tree I made of OotS, they are ALL connected and it can't be helped anyway. And what I came here to say: In "Into The Wild" Yellowfang mentions that the litte Brindleface has is her *first*, but in fact she also had Sandstorm who was obviously born before Ashfur and Ferncloud. 1Ninja2Kat3 (talk) 02:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) MENTOR STORMTAIL was Brindleface's mentor-Quote from Bluestar's prophecy- "Stormtail sat up from his meal. "I'm taking Brindlepaw to the sandy hollow. Frostpaw can come with us," he offered. Yes I did read that in Bluestar's Prophecy, so I'm almost positive thst it is Stormtail. Kits Shouldn't we put her two unidentified kits on her family list?--Nightfall101 03:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I thought it was only one kit? I am probably just confusing it with someone else, though. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 13:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it was two, but I might be remembering that wrong. There's more disscusion about this subject in the "Greencough" article--Nightfall101 20:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I am rereadin the series and correct me if i'm wrong but wasn't it brindlefaces kits that were taken in the first book, and when they actually got the kits from shadowclan it said that there were two gray kits with darker flecks and another lighter gray kit and one light brown tabby kit. 21:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle There were two: one (supposedly a light gray with darker flecks) died not long after its birth, the other (supposedly a light gray tom) died of greenchough with Speckletail's unnamed tabby tom kit. However, they were also called her first litter by Yellowfang, sugesting that Sandstorm is not her daughter. To my knoledge, we don't even know if she's Redtail's daughter. Was is just a typo about what Yellowfang said, or what? The Erins should get us as their editors. :) Jingleflower ]] [[User talk:Duststar|''Happy Holidays!]] 19:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall101's quiestion was never answered. shouldn't we put the 2 unidentifyed kits on her family tree/list and on her charcat?Dawnmouse 01:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Guys it said on Ashfur"s Family Members Smokekit and Mottlekit and that Smokekit was a boy and Mottlekit was a girl but they were on a article of there own (might be wrong) and it said there mother was Brindleface but this was before I became a user I just remembered this but it might not be true. And it's not on there any more. Ivyleaf 01:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we put Sandstorm on her family tree? All it displays is Brindle x Unknown had Two Unidentified Kits, Ashfur, and Ferncloud. I'm unsure of how to edit trees, though. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 19:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Jingleflower, i think one of the Erin's comfirmed that Brindleface and Redtail were the parents of Sandstorm. Well...Brindleface was definatly comfirmed. Seafang 21:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) its pretty odd when there are so many comments, but there was: all of the kits had grey flecked pelt like their mother, except for one dark gray tom. It was somewhere in chapter 20 of Into the Wild. Picture Wasnt she a queen when she died? if that is true then her pic should be a queen --Aurorablaze 20:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No, cuz remember? Ferncloud and Ashfur were made apprentices in Rising Storm, and Cloudtail was made a warrior in the same book she died in. So she was a warrior for two books.--Nightfall101 20:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and Firestar specifically noted she and Frostfur were sleeping in the warriors den again Go ShadowClan! 02:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw She was seen in StarClan, wasn't she? Shouldn't she have her 'StarClan Cat' version picture in the gallery? Hawkmask121 Yes, and we're getting there. =3= Charart takes time you know. 00:24 Fri Feb 15 Totally understand! ;) Hawkmask121 Squirrelflight, Hollykit and Icecloud Squirrelflight, Hollykit and Icecloud are listed as Part of grandsons i didnt do anything cause I dont really know how sooo can someone please do that i dont want to mess it up. Shadowshine 00:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) They look fine to me. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 00:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Family on Charcat? I noticed on her Charcat that the family section was getting pretty crowded, on most Charcats, the siblings are not listed so I removed those. If you have objections, please state them here. Thanks and Kind Regards, 02:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I hate to be a bother, Whitestorm, but actually siblings are listed on the charcat. However, only direct family members are listed, such as parents, kits, siblings, and half-siblings. 02:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes that's what I meant, she a lot of people on her Charcat, so I think we could remove them, but that is just my opinion. 17:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bringing up what you said earlier about most charcats not having siblings, there was a discussion about that. See here. 18:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sandstorm We need Sandstorm on the tree. Can anybody do that? I would, but I'm working on a ton of other crap at this moment. i just saw this.-- Badgers with Lollipops ~ Honeyrose34 Cloudtail? Shouldn't someone add Cloudtail onto her family tree as her foster son? JW =) - 23:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) How would we show that, though? If someone who wasnt a user on this Wiki looked at the tree, they'd think that Cloudtail was actually Brindleface's son, and they'd get all confused, and we dont want that. Just listing him in the Members section is fine :) 23:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ight, whatever =] - 00:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) No we shouldnt put that down because they arent blood related, she just nursed him so it shouldnt be their Grizzlyclaw00 00:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 But you know how Yellowfang had to give Brokenkit to Lizardfang (i think) on lizardfang's page not on the tree but above it you know it says foster son: Brokenstar. 21:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Quotes I've found a good quote for Brindleface - "With this life I give you protection, use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." Brindleface to Firestar in The Darkest Hour (page 50). If someone could add it, because I'm new and don't know how to. Brindleface charart Brindleface looks like she doesn't have a pupil in her charart to me. 01:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Mate Whitestorm was Ferncloud and Ashfur's father right, he was also Brindleface's second mate, it was comfirmed on the official site.-''Redfern123'' The 'official site' has many false things. I don't think one of the Erin's comfirmed it. Seafang 23:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The Erins have said outright that the 'official' site is made by harpercollin and has more errors than it doesn't. We don't cite that thing as a reference for information like family and mates, ever. 23:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I know it's probably not a good idea to make assumptions, but I strongly agree that Whitestorm and Brindleface did have kits together. YOU'VE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE, HAVEN'T YOU? 01:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) First appearance Does Brindleface make her first appearence as she exchange with an another queen (possibly Rosetail) in Into the Wild on page 32? I think so, cause she is listed in the allegiances as a tabby queen, though on that page the queen is described with distinctive black markings. Whats your opinion? - 11:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Image Her warrior image has no pupils at all, can we add them please? 23:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) There is a pupil. Eye style is artist's choice. How come "brindle" means brown with other markings, but she is actually gray? YOU'VE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE, HAVEN'T YOU? 01:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Redtail She needs a queen version. Especially considering she had two litters. Also should we put Redtail as her former mate since the Erins stated he was NOT the father of Ferncloud and Ashfur?--Crowpool (talk) 01:31, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Please take up art concerns with the PCA. As for Redtail being her former mate, I think that he would be per your reasoning. 02:11, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Ashkit and Fernkit in one of the quotes, it says about ashkit and fernkit when they names were not revealed. i will change it to "about her kits". --Pumpkintail (talk) 14:58, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Color Description I never paid much mind to it, but in Into the Wild Brindleface was described as being pale gray with speckles...here is the quoate; 'Their (the kits) fur was pale gray with darker flecks, just like their mother, except for one tiny dark gray tom.' Maskedowl2 (talk) 15:28, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Can you give me the page number or chapter of the quote? I'd like to check it to be sure One second...Page 226 (to 227) for the paperback, Into the Wild. (but might be the same for the hardback).Maskedowl2 (talk) 16:19, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I'll look into it Description has been modified, due to the "pale gray with darker flecks" being used first (much much earlier than the "dappled" cite, actually), and there being nothing to contradict it. speaking abou the kits, when we know their description, we can add it to the bottom of the page (like lions roar, he has there a black tom as brother or dawnflower has black she-cat as daughter down there). See what I mean? --Pumpkintail (talk) 14:39, May 1, 2016 (UTC) this is how I think it should look: Sons: Ashfur unnamed dark gray tom Daughter: Ferncloud Kit: unnamed pale gray kit with darker flecks how about that? --Pumpkintail (talk) 14:42, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I think any unnamed (but yet has a color) kit should be listed in a character's Trivia section. Like it would say. Brindleface Trivia. 'One of her kits was pale gray with darker flecks while the other is a dark gray tom)...better yet, why not give these two kits a page? We know they had to die between Into the wild and Fire and Ice, and that Frostfur mentioned them when she was convincing Brindleface to take in Cloudtail. Would also be nice if anyone could ask the Erins what their names would have been...I think there should be at least one Robinkit (in honor of their grandmother) and maybe the tom had a name close to fuzzy or something. Maskedowl2 (talk) 04:09, August 12, 2016 (UTC) They didn't die between Into the Wild and Fire and Ice I think. I don't know if it belongs here but I will state my thoughts on that: Brindleface gives birth in "Into the Wild Chapter 20" to 3 pale gray kits with darker flecks and one dark gray tom. 1. pale gray with flecks -> Ashfur 2. pale gray with flecks -> Ferncloud 3. pale gray with flecks -> Unknown kit 4. dark gray tom -> Unknown tom-kit Later in "Fire and Ice Chapter 10" we see Brindleface comming out of the nursery with 3 pale gray kits with flecks (Ash, Fern and Unknown kit), at the same moment Fireheart thinks about how one of her kits (Unknown tom-kit) died shortly after his birth. -> Dark gray tom-kit died shortly after birth. In "Fire and Ice Chapter 18" it is said that two of Brindleface's remaining kits have greencough Fireheart also sees them in the medicine-cats den. Later in "Fire and Ice Chapter 21" it is said that Brindleface curles around her 2 remaining kits (Ash, Fern) and Fireheart thinks about that one of them (Unknown kit) died of the sicknes it had. -> pale gray kit with flecks and unknown gender died of greencough. User:LittleMew 07:48, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Missing Kits We finally got her missing kits name, as well as their father, remember this project is done by both Vicky and Su https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154780148192454&id=29566467453 Waterclaw135 (talk) 12:09, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Error There's an error in her infobox saying "Postion" three times. This isn't needed as she has never been leader, deputy, or medicine cat and because it's there three times.Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 00:20, April 26, 2017 (UTC)